ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Levin/History
History 'Backstory' Kevin Levin was born to an unknown father and Mrs. Levin. Sometime after his father's death, Harvey Hackett came into their lives, fell in love with and married Mrs. Levin, becoming Kevin's stepfather. According to Harvey, Kevin was only 4 years old at the time. Kevin wasn't fond of Harvey at all, especially since he saw him as a replacement for his real father and an obstacle for his mother's love. Harvey tried to be a good father to Kevin, he accepted and raised Kevin as his own, but he feared Kevin because of his Osmosian powers. When Kevin was 11, Kevin managed to absorb energy and, according to harvey, demolished their house. This, coupled with the mental instability from absorbing the energy and his dislike of Harvey, caused Kevin the delusion that Harvey convinced his mother to kick him out in the street. Harvey admitted that he ran Kevin out of the house because he destroyed it. Kevin stole a bike, wearing the padlock around his neck as a souvenir, ran away and made his way to New York, where he made his home in an abandoned subway. 'Original series' Kevin encountered Ben in Total Zone, where Kevin, after befriending Ben, was assaulted and saved by XLR8, who reunited with Kevin after turning back. The two attempted to steal a video game from a warehouse and got caught by the police, forcing Ben to reveal the Omnitrix to Kevin in order for them to escape. The two subsequently formed a partnership to use their respective powers for personal gain; however, when Kevin rigged two trains (one carrying money and one carrying people) to collide, uncaring that the crash would result in the deaths of hundreds of people, Ben breaks off their partnership and turned into Heatblast to stop Kevin. To even the odds, hybrid]]Kevin jumped onto Heatblast and absorbed his energy, transforming him into an incomplete version of Heatblast. When Heatblast foiled Kevin's plans and escaped, Kevin left to use his powers to get revenge on those who assaulted him. However, his Pyronite powers disappeared when Four Arms arrived to stop Kevin again, Kevin absorbed Four Arms's energy, transforming him into an incomplete version of Four Arms. As Four Arms and Kevin fought, Four Arms wins and, after reverting back into Ben, offers Kevin a chance to be a good guy and join him, Gwen and Max. Kevin tried to force the Omnitrix off Ben. To defend itself, the Omnitrix released feedback, throwing Ben and Kevin apart, which Kevin accidentally absorbed. Kevin found that his Tetramand powers had disappeared and he ran away. Four Arms (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Four Arms Heatblast (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Heatblast Stinkfly (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Stinkfly Ripjaws (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Ripjaws Upgrade (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Upgrade Diamondhead (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Diamondhead Kevin later found that he had gained the ability to transform into the ten unlocked Omnitrix aliens due to him absorbing the feedback. However, he could only turn back to normal for short periods of time and blamed Ben for it. Kevin used the powers of the Omnitrix alien to start an inter-state crime spree, both for his own benefit and to damage Ben's (or rather, his alien forms') reputation. After fighting Four Arms on the Golden Gate Bridge, Kevin lost control of his powers, causing him to mutate into Kevin 11. ]]Kevin 11 fought Four Arms and as he was about to kill him, Lt. Steel orders him team to shoot Kevin 11 away and into the water. When he encountered the Tennysons again, Kevin 11 gloats that he has all of Ben's powers in addition to his own, making him Kevin 11. Despite this, Diamondhead observes that Kevin 11's powers weren't as strong as his, only about 1/10th as strong. As the two battled, they were abducted and forced to fight on the Megacruiser. During their battles, Ben helped Kevin 11 to realize the advantages of his mutated form: because Kevin 11 could mix and match their powers to make up for their reduced potency, such as using Heatblast's fire on Stinkfly's slime to create explosions, or to use Diamondhead's fist, Four Arms's strength and XLR8's speed to deliver a very powerful punch. Although forced to work together, Kevin 11's ultimate goal was to kill Ben. After Ben and Kevin 11 were close to escaping, Kevin 11 attacked Ben and trapped him against the wall with Stinkfly's slime before moving in with Diamondhead's spear hand, gloating that no matter what alien Ben transformed into, he knew every one of their powers. Little did he know that Ben had unlocked Cannonbolt, whom he transformed into just as Kevin 11 was about to stab him. Cannonbolt attacked Kevin 11 before ducking into an escape pod. Kevin 11 nearly barged into the pod, but was stopped by Technorg, whom Ben had spared and he declared a life debt to. After Technorg helped Cannonbolt escape, he turned his attention to Kevin 11, defeated him and escaped while Kevin 11 took the Megacruiser as his own. Kevin 11 found Vilgax trapped in ice in space. After a brief battle, the two tensely teamed up to defeat Ben. After being sent to the Null Void and dragging Ben with them, Kevin 11 eventually managed to remove the Omnitrix with Vilgax's help, however, he betrayed Vilgax in an attempt to leave both Ben and Vilgax in the Null Void while he used the Omnitrix to take over the world, only for Gwen to steal the Omnitrix back and to escape the Null Void with Ben, leaving Kevin 11 and Vilgax behind. 'After the original series' Kevin 11 later became imprisoned in the Null Void Incarcecon, acting very aggressive towards other prisoners. Kwarrel approached Kevin 11 and asked him to calm down. Kevin 11 tried to attack Kwarrel, but Kwarrel easily threw him to the ground and offered him help if Kevin 11 ever decided to let go of his anger. After much convincing, Kevin 11 did and Kwarrel taught Kevin 11 to control his anger and his powers, which allowed him transform back into normal and that he can absorb matter instead of energy. However, Kwarrel was being watched by Morgg, who was a guard of the prison. When Kwarrel offered Kevin to come with him when he escapes, Morgg somehow started a riot between the other prisoners. Kwarrel and Kevin went down to a tunnel Kwarrel had been digging for years in order to escape, but Morgg found them. While Kwarrel held off Morgg and told Kevin to escape, Morgg killed Kwarrel as Kevin made his escape. 'Omniverse flashbacks' When he was attacked by a Vulpimancer, Kevin was rescued by the Rooters, who took him in and used him to transform Alan, Helen, Pierce and Manny into human/alien hybrids, and using them to do "all sorts of nasty things". During this time, Kevin met Argit. Eventually, Kevin, Alan, Helen, Pierce and Manny were sent to Earth to defeat Ben. When Eye Guy pinned Kevin down, Kevin grabbed his Omnitrix symbol and absorb it's energy, causing Kevin to mutate again. Kevin starts to go insane again and begins to attack his teammates, as well as Ben. Kevin was stopped by Argit hitting him with one of his sleep inducing quills, which also caused him to return to normal. Kevin and his teammates were sent back to the Null Void, but an enraged Servantis wiped out their memories and let them all loose in the Null Void. According to Servantis later, he also altered Kevin's memories to help him get close to Ben. Kevin and Argit teamed up with Otto, who asked him for some objects to use to help them esape the Null Void. However, Otto betrayed them and escaped without them. At some point later, Kevin was brought out of the Null Void, but tied to the portal with Plumber technology, by Thaddeus J. Collins, who was possessed by Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr asked Kevin to use his absorption powers to mine Hedorium underground. Kevin was doing so when he encountered Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Cooper and Jonesy. Kevin asks Cooper to disconnect him from the portal, but Ben disagrees as Kevin has done a lot of bad deeds in the past. Kevin warns Ben that the Earth would be in danger, Ben takes Lucy and Jonesy to find out about the problem and leaves Gwen and Cooper deal with Kevin. Cooper tried to pull the connection, but was unsuccessful. He then re-programmed Kevin's connection to let him pull the portal like a kite. They joined Ben, Lucy and Jonesy and they walked further into the caves, finding Thaddeus J.Collins, who is under Zs'Skayr's control, and that he was creating a portal for Ectonurites to come through and that other Ectonurites were controlling the other grown ups. Due to the collective efforts of the kids, everyone was saved, but the Null Void portal starts to pull Kevin. Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Jonesy and Cooper help to save Kevin in order to prevent him from being pulled into the Null Void portal, but they fail to do so, causing Kevin to be pulled back into the Null Void. According to Prior Gilhil, Kevin was released from the Null Void as he did his time. 'Two years later' Kevin began work on his car, not satisfied with a simple standard model he began outfitting it with Alien Tech, and traveled to Khoros with Argit to acquire a Tetramand engine block for it. Since the tech couldn't be given to an outsider, he wooed the Princess Looma and successfully defeated her combat, earning the right to marry her in three years and was given the engine block as a gift. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Kevin attempted to organize a deal between the Forever Knights and the DNAliens in order for the DNAliens to illegally sell Laser Lances to the Forever Knights, which are too advanced to be on Earth. However, the deal was interrupted by Ben, Gwen and Labrid. Trying to get revenge for the past humiliating defeats, Kevin fought Swampfire, but was defeated while the other villains escaped without paying him. Labrid then offered Kevin a chance to help himself by helping them, which Kevin accepted since he didn't get paid. Labrid later sacrificed himself in order to save Kevin from a defective Laser Lance exploding. Though he initially still felt a little rancorous toward Ben, Kevin slowly reconciled with him, and he proved to be a valuable ally as well as a good friend. Despite his reformation, Kevin still engaged in unethical activities, such as stealing gold and jewelry from the Forever Knights and Plumbers equipment from Manny and Helen. Kevin later reveals that (what he believed was) his father was a Plumber and his mother told Kevin stories about what his father did. After he and Gwen were given Plumber Badges, Kevin left to tell his mother. Kevin took part in the Highbreed war, fighting alongside Ben and Gwen. When Ben was challenged to a formal fight for the Earth by Vilgax, Ben tried to hack the Omnitrix to unlock the Master Control again, but Kevin was exposed to another feedback pulse from the Omnitrix which he accidentally absorbed as well, which caused him to become composed of various materials that aliens in the Codon Stream are composed of and unable to turn back. But, he learned how to alter his shape. He was shown to hate what he had become, to the extent of breaking things off with Gwen (much to her dismay), wearing an ID Mask in public to look normal, and considering himself a monster. He also discovered that (what he believed to be) his father was murdered by Ragnarok, and became bent on vengeance, so much that he eventually left Ragnarok to his death when he had the chance to save him. Later, Vilgax and Albedo came to Earth to get the Omnitrix, with Kevin being kidnapped by Albedo as Diamondhead and held hostage with Gwen to get Ben to give up the Omnitrix, which he did. After Ben self-destructed the Omnitrix, Kevin reverted to normal, revealing that it was the Omnitrix that was keeping him mutated. After this, Kevin and Gwen shared their first kiss and Kevin helped fend off Vilgax until they crash landed in the sea and he escaped with Gwen and Max, reuniting with Ben after the ship exploded. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Kevin showed sympathy to Aggregor because they are of the same race and because Kevin, like Aggregor, was once an insane and violent sociopath. Kevin tries to reason with Aggregor to stop him absorbing energy due to the dangers it poses to them, but Aggregor refuses to listen and absorbs Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad to become Ultimate Aggregor. As a last resort to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien, Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix, becoming Ultimate Kevin, and easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor. Unfortunately, this also causes him to become insane once again. His desire for power also returns as he absorbed Ultimate Aggregor's powers. However, Kevin's good heart appears to not be taken over completely, as he accepted 10 year old Ben's harsh criticism before leaving, though he declares he will not be so merciful tomorrow. Ultimate Kevin returned to the Null Void's Incarcecon to murder Morgg in order to avenge Kwarrel, but he was saved by Gwen. Believing that Ultimate Kevin is beyond help, Ben, much to Gwen's horror, suggests that Ultimate Kevin should be put down. Ultimate Kevin went after Argit for all the times he double-crossed him. He attacked him and sent him towards Ben and Gwen. He later attacked the Rust Bucket III in order to get Argit, but left when his car was thrown out. He then attacked the Plumber Academy and attacked the rookie Plumbers. He then attacked and thought he killed Argit, due to Argit stopping down his pulse to play dead. During his attempt to kill Argit, he nearly killed Gwen, thinking she betrayed him. However, he restrained himself and spared her, saying: "The only reason you're alive is because of what you used to mean to me." before departing, making is clear that a part of Ultimate Kevin still cares about Gwen. In hopes of trying to save Ultimate Kevin, Gwen enlists the aid of Michael Morningstar. However, Ben is furious with the idea. Gwen tried to talk to Ultimate Kevin, who told her that he'd been avoiding her because he can't control himself, but couldn't help himself and attacked her, but Gwen fought him off. After Ultimate Echo Echo later defeated Ultimate Kevin, Cooper and Michael finished building a machine that would siphon the absorbed energy from Ultimate Kevin and turn him back to normal. Michael then absorbed the energy into himself, which backfires when Ben, anticipating such a move, activates a switch to return all of the energy back to where it came from and Kevin knocked him out. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Gwen and Kevin left Bellwood, as Gwen went off to college, and Kevin found a home and a job near campus. When they return to Bellwood for a visit, he asks Ben to hide him from Princess Looma and reveals that he was set to marry her. When Ben started to fight her, Kevin kept quiet about the fact that if Ben defeated Looma, he would have to marry her instead, which happened. Kevin was later recruited, along with Gwen to find Ben, who had vanished after destroying Pakmar's business again. He ended up on Galvan Prime, where he helped Ben fight Malware, but ended up having to fight off Khyber's former pet. During this scuffle, Kevin managed to tame her. Having taken a liking to Kevin, she decided to stay with him. Kevin resumed his life as normal, but with a new pet who he named Zed. Kevin, along with Gwen, Rook, and Argit, later became part of the resistance force that was still going against the invading Incursean army. With the help of Bullfrag, the team managed to rescue Max, Driba, Patelliday and Earth from the Incurseans. Kevin and Rook later travel to Khoros to attend an auto show. As they walk around, they soon cross paths with Argit. While they think he is up to no good, the three team up once they find Otto. They head towards him, but they are thwarted by the Violet Offenders. Afterwards, after a long struggle, and a call to Ben, Upgrade defeated Otto. Kevin, Gwen, and Zed later save Ben and Rook and help defeat Khyber and Ultimate Albedo. When Ben comes to visit Friedkin University, Kevin helps him fight a Scribe and investigate who was behind the attacks. Once the team finds that it was Michael, Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Zed fight him until he is defeated by Ghostfreak. Kevin later visited Ben, saying a group called the Rooters are after him. Kevin is uncertain on who they are but believes he should call Gwen. The Rooters eventually show up and Kevin bumped heads with Servantis, causing Kevin to remember who he was. Kevin then escapes in his new car with Ben and tells Ben what he remembers about the Rooters. The Rooters themselves suddenly attack and defeat Ben and Kevin, taking them back to Plumber HQ. Kevin learns that he, along with several others, had been given false memories by Serantis. Kevin meets with Argit in Undertown and zaps Argit with red energy he had absorbed from Servantis, restoring Argit's memories. Kevin went to Alan to get him to go with him. However, Swift appears and Alan doesn't trust Kevin after he attacked him as Ultimate Kevin. It turns into a three-way fight until Swift escapes and Kevin gets Alan to listen to him. Kevin shocks Alan, restoring his memories. Gwen found a coded letter left by Kevin, saying he has got Alan and that she must get Manny and Helen, but not tell Ben about it. Kevin says he will go in alone into the Null Void to confront Servantis and asks Alan to take care of Zed. Kevin reaches the Rooters' base and Servantis allows Kevin to enter. Servantis is hoping to take out the "coming storm" but Kevin lashes out, saying to stop calling Ben that and Ben is his friend. Suddenly, Ben, Gwen, Alan, Zed, Argit, Helen and Manny arrive, much to the anger of Kevin. Servantis then puts his plan into action by shocking Alan, Helen and Manny, turning them against Ben. Servantis seemingly convinces Kevin to turn on Ben. Kevin thrashes Kickin Hawk, causing him to retreat. At the end, Kevin rejoins the Rooters and decides to carry out his plan to destroy Ben. Ben's group returned the Rooters' base and Kevin prepared himself to fight Ben. Kevin was eventually confronted by Gutrot, who absorbed the Omnitrix to mutate again. Ben transformed into Swampfire, but Kevin easily contained him. Eventually, Ben was caught by Helen and Kevin took him to Servantis. When Ben woke it, it turns out that Servantis created a device that will destroy Ben and the Omnitrix at the sub-quantum level. However, before Kevin could toss Ben inside, Kevin dropped Ben and grabbed Servantis instead. Kevin then headbutted Servantis and shocked Alan, Helen and Manny, freeing them from Servantis's control. Kevin tells Servantis that Ben is like a brother to him and that he will never turn on him again, reverting to normal. Later, the Rooters are soon stripped of their Plumber status by and Kevin leaves the Null Void with everyone else. After watching the universe being created, Ben called Gwen to get Kevin and proposes that he, Gwen, Kevin and Rook go on a road trip to explore the universe.